


She and I.

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, I listen to too many sad songs, just a little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: Henry and Verity deserved better. Unfortunately that doesn't happen here.Or, Henry and Verity were always together. Until one day they weren't.
Relationships: Verity Abraham/Henrietta Trilling
Kudos: 6





	She and I.

She’s dancing on the cliff top and I’m on the beach.

She’s leaning out of the window and I’m in the driveway.

She’s swimming in the sea and I’m sat on the shore.

She’s doing a jigsaw and I’m doing Maths.

She’s laughing with our friends and I’m talking to Daisy.

She’s driving the car and I’m reading the map. 

She’s getting the popcorn and I’m finding our seats.

She’s riding her bike and I’m running alongside.

She’s drinking tea and I’m sipping coffee.

She’s saying three words and I’m saying four.

She’s winking at me and I’m trying not to blush.

She’s reading a note and I’m eating toast.

She’s going to meet someone, and I’m sat on my bed.

She’s on the balcony and I’m reading a book.

She’s begging for help and I’m not listening.

She’s falling and I’m not there to catch her.

She’s gone and I’m here alone.


End file.
